This invention relates to a connector device and, in particular, to a connector device which is attached to an electric car or a hybrid car to relay electric power supplied from a power source system.
For example, this type of connector device is disclosed in JP-A 2002-343169 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 29A, the connector device disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a connector 910 and a mating connector 950. The mating connector 950 comprises a mating sub connector 952. The mating connector 950 holds a mating primary terminal (not shown), and the mating sub connector 952 holds a mating secondary terminal (not shown). The connector 910 comprises a connector housing (housing) 912, a sub connector 914 and a lever (operation member) 916. The housing 912 holds a primary terminal (not shown), and the sub connector 914 holds a secondary terminal (not shown).
As shown in FIGS. 29A and 29B, a turning operation that turns the operation member 916 in a turning direction DR changes a state of the operation member 916 from an initial state to a first state, or from the state shown in FIG. 29A to the state shown in FIG. 29B. When the state of the operation member 916 is changed into the first state, the connector housing 912 is moved downward in an upper-lower direction (Z-direction) so that the primary terminal (not shown) of the connector 910 is connected to the mating primary terminal (not shown) of the mating connector 950. As shown in FIGS. 29B and 29C, subsequent to the turning operation, a sliding operation that makes the operation member 916 slide in a sliding direction Ds changes the state of the operation member 916 from the first state to a second state, or to the state shown in FIG. 29C. When the state of the operation member 916 is changed into the second state, the sub connector 914 is moved downward so that the secondary terminal (not shown) of the connector 910 is connected to the mating secondary terminal (not shown) of the mating connector 950. As a result, an electric current begins to flow.
FIGS. 29B and 29C show that the first state and the second state of the operation member 916 are visually confused with each other. Accordingly, in such a case where the operation is suspended at the time when the operation member 916 is turned, an operator might misunderstand as if the lever 916 is already made slide so that the operation is completed. Unless such misunderstanding is made clear, the electric current will never flow.